tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChimmyCharific/Archive 1
OMG! Look! Shadow's shoes! ---- Priorities disscussion. OK, IK, let's discuss jobs. I'm pretty good with paint, but I embaress myself with my writing. Chimchar, I choose you! 23:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi new guy. Glad you joined Total Drama Author 3. I take it you like the pokemon Chimchar.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you read my gender post there, so I won't comment on that. And yup, Chimchar's my favorite. Chimchar, I choose you! 14:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I take it you like pokemon too.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hi again. *Gasps* Are you PSYCHIC??? Chimchar, I choose you! 14:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm D-scope! Wanna be friends?--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 15:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sure! Thanks for accepting my character, by the way!! Chimchar, I choose you! 15:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) HI!!! Im sorrel from tda3 LOL lets be friends!!! so glad you joined here! (please respond on my talk page)--♫Sorrie♫Lakeclan and Skyclan Deputy♫ 14:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) coolio *gives a plate of acorn cookies* --♫Sorrie♫Lakeclan and Skyclan Deputy♫ 15:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) GASP! Could it be??? ANOTHER SONIC FAN??? AND ONE WHO LIKES SHADOW'S THEME SONG!!!!!!!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 20:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) YES!! It is I, the amazing Person-who-is-obsessed-with-pretty-much-every-video-game-ever-created-lady!! (LOL! And yes, Shadow's theme song is pretty much my favorite song. I want to put it on my page SO BAD!!) LOL!!! I am, er, a very big Shadow fan... if you like Sonic, would you mind checking out my story? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Great! But I bet Sonic will have some difficulty with the cliff jump...and I found a video of Shadow's theme song that's suitible! Now if I only knew how to post it... Chimchar, I choose you! 22:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) There's an option to "add video" when you edit pages, try that. I should write chapter two... *makes mental note to, along with writing for her other dozen stories LOL* Sunshine + Ravioli 22:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hi. Did you know I'm also a Sonic fan?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) We are oddly alike, I've noticed... o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 22:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I like that numa numa sonic vid. i used to like sonic (well my fav is TAILS!!!!! XD XD XD) LOLz, ^.^ nananana blah blah blah --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy 22:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OMG SUNSHINE WE MUST BE TWINS SEPERATED AT BIRTH!!! Wait...then your mom must have married a non-ravioli pixie!!! THE HORRIBLE TRUTH OF IT ALL!!! Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 23:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) And we both <3 Shadow to boot!!! AND WE BOTH HAVE SUPER FORMS!!!! Wait... no... I don't have a super form... *cries, then randomly gets better* SHADOW-AMY FOREVER!!!!!!!! (LOL, someday, I WILL find someone else who supports that pairing... someday... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... *plays the song "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" (which is apparently my theme song XD) repeatedly* All that did was get the song stuck in my head... um... hmm... *attempts to use Master Emerald to transform, nothing happens, gets chased around Angel Island by angry Knuckles, falls off, flies back to wherever the heck she was before (XD)* Okay, that didn't work... hmm... *stares off into space for a while, loses train of thought, eats ravioli (LOL)* Sunshine + Ravioli 16:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! *magically makes Duncan and Shadow attracted to her* ..I LOVE THIS SUPERPOWER!!!!!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ...eh, they already want to beat me up most of the time! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ....I see your point... oh, well... wanna go annoy Shadow on "Are You Crazier than Izzy"? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yola --Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 20:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Sorry I was off drawing Brittney, Me, and Hyper Me.(In the works: UBER SUNSHINE!!) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 20:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) No, I didn't mean that, but you said that Turnertang was our best author, and I said I think the Typing Bass are all equal at writing. I apologize for the misunderstanding in the text. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 15:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it's not you personally, it's just that I didn't like the character you had in the camp. Don't take it personally. Plus, Rothstein and D-roach didn't really like you all that much...Sorry. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 15:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) LOok seariously one of the new rules says dont complain if you get out on a camp seriously and dont blame him, its your own fault for not being able to convince him to keep you, sorry but yeah.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 15:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not going to ban you...why would I?--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 15:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Of course not! I just strive very hard to stay in character, and I figured Sunshine would just be like "NOOOO! Oh well, SHADOW!" LOL! Don't worry, it's just a game, maybe there will be another season, maybe there'll be another one like it. Just shake it off! Sure, it stinks, but in the big scheme of things it doesn't matter! And, remember, just because a character votes for you doesn't mean the person doesn't like you. If the characters' personalities clash with your characters, chances are the character wouldn't like yours if they were actual people. So, they vote you off in character. That's something you have to remember- people are roleplaying as characters. That's not always the way they actually act. Okay? Feel better? Sunshine + Ravioli 15:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. Look at it this way- you got voted off in one camp, but you are, against all you thought, doing well and surviving in TDA3. Look on the bright side! :) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) See? OPTIMISM! The glass is half-full and all that good stuff! XD G2G, see ya! Sunshine + Ravioli 15:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I honestly don't know why I signed up. Do you want to know back to the beginning of my time here on this wiki, where all this rudeness started? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 16:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well, the one-line summary of it is: I'm sensitive to change. I was one of the earliest members of this wiki, even before Sunshineandravioli! Even before the TDI camp wiki was created! And then all these other people passed by and stopped here after her, an old veteran left, and...well...it kinda got me sensitive. Oh wait...that's way more then one line. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 16:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, that's fine! Make sure you mention that I allowed it, though, otherwhise it might get deleted. Maybe I'll join, so people stop arresting me for illegial Duncan/Shadow obsession. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 14:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Chimmy, I have a writing camp set up. I need like 12 more people though.--Tdiandrockmusic2 22:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) join!!! my tda camp abualinj34 tda camp Omg!!! I just watched that Numa Numa dance thingy and I couldn't stop laughing!!! Shadow: I hate this dance... LOL!!! And then the caramelldansen! LOL I'm literallyy laughing as I write this!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ...so what's the problem? You're making people laugh! That's good! Good! ^^ (LOL, I expected Shadow to go through much more abuse in that video, though I guess I set the standard pretty high... *remembers Total Sonic Island chapter 1, where Shadow was much abused by Amy XD*) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I think I'm slowly converting you to ShadAmy, Chimmy. XD Also, in response to your userpage, the SonAmy art is just cuter 'cause Shadow has no emotions XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya Wanna be friends? -NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:58, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Yay! XD --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 20:02, September 1, 2009 (UTC) EEE! I have converted you to ShadAmy!!! XD So, what was it that made you change relationships? Sunshine + Ravioli 20:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ah yes, good ol SonSally. I've actually supported ShadAmy for many years. Back when I first started supporting it I thought I had invented it, LOL. XD (Working on Shadow-Amy-Sunshine drawing! XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:20, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Shadow pic WINNAGE!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy? Are you still on? I'm lonely and need someone to help carry out my evil plan!!! :( (LOL) Sunshine + Ravioli 23:38, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ARE CHIMMY STILL THERE??? (I'm impatient, LOL. And I has very good grammars. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!!!! *waits impatiently for you to get a scanner XD* So, want to go initiate our EBIL PLAN??? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You know what'd be amazingly cute? If little Monica, in spite of being a human, had HEDGEHOG EARS!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Aww, I'm sure it woulda been fine. I think I'm going to draw it just because I think it'd be uber cute. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) That's not so bad. I used to always forget Shadow's ears. XD I drew like three Shadow faces, then realized none of them had ears. ><; Sunshine + Ravioli 21:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Problem with first challenge for chimchar university i have a mac and it dosen't have paint or anything and i dont now how to upload photos no scanner Aww, so no facepalm Shadii-kun? :( OMG IS TEH APOCOLYPSE!!!!! *runs around screaming, runs into brick wall* Still no facepalm Shadii-kun... (BTW, could I have your permission to use Brittney in a ShadAmy story?) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... maybe Sunshine poking Monica and her biting Sunny, but Sunny no noticing and Shadow facepalming... and no brick walls! XD Thanks, I will! It shall be a wonderfully touching story involving love, friendship, breakups, betrayal, and chinese candy. XD (No, seriously, there's chinese candy. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) well,the camp has an AWESOME host(me XD)And the merge will be around Day 11(I`ll tell you when that is)--Tdafan123 14:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 YAY!!! XD The story is from Amy's perspective, will be posted on my TDIFanfiction Wikia blog, and will be up maybe in a few days. Also, could you maybe help me name it? I haven't a clue... (I saved it under "ShadAmy fic" on my computer, LOL XD) Also, I don't think I mentioned this before, but it also stars EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PIXIE!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) LOL, not so bad... I thought about naming it "White Rabbit" (the name of the candies Amy likes in the story...). FAIL XD Or I could call it "Two Hedgehogs and a Pixie"... nah, that's more fail. XD And, counting Brittney, there's three hedgehogs... so... yeah... LET'S GO ASK NALYD!!! HE HAS ALL THE ANSWERS!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) GUESS WHAT??? I CAME UP WITH A NAME FOR THE STORY!!! (LOL, I might post part of it today. Give it to you guys in bits to annoy ya. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 18:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Guess what! You is tagged...now stop chewing on my hair XD --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 18:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder, I'm scanning it as we speak. DON'T YOU WANT TO HEAR MY AMAZING STORY NAME FOR THE SHADAMY FIC??? (LOL, Jk, it's not that amazing, and I stole it from a song that slightly reminded me of Shadow and Amy... slightly... mostly not, but... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I'll have it up tommorow! I'm halfway done! (trying to color it, LOL. XD) (DO YOU STILL NOT WANT TO HEAR MY SEMI-AMAZING TITLE FOR THE SHADAMY FIC??? XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 00:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the edit problems on you're camp every time i try to say something it don't work ;_; and now I'm depressed :( --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it's weird coz it's only mainspace I'm having trouble with. I can edit my page and talk pages and stuff, just not main :( --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...___ XD --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) =X_X= LOL --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy, your page is being mean and won't let me edit it. :( Can you post Sunshine's randomness...ness on the page for me? (I'll give you what she wants to say) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!! THE WIKI WON'T LET ME EDIT RAVIOLI ACADEMY!!!!! IT WON'T LET ME EDIT RAVIOLI ACADEMY!!!!!!!! *runs in circles screaming, trips over Monica's strategically placed toys, breaks through wall, lands in conveniently placed giant vat of green jell-o (XD)* ...I'm okay! XD (Also, please post for Sunshine... Sunshine: *runs over with her head on fire, due to epic failing at pyro, though she doesn't notice XD* OMG!!! WE SHOULD SO DOUBLE DATE!!! *tacklehugs Duncan, setting him on fire (FAIL XD)*) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) OMG CHIMMY IS LIKE THE CHOSEN ONE!!!!!!!!!! *stereo appears out of nowhere and starts blasting "Chosen One" from Shadow the Hedgehog XD* (BTW, could you please post for me... Sunshine: *realizes her head's on fire, runs around screaming, runs into wall, wall catches on fire (EPIC FAIL!!!!! XD)*) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:47, September 10, 2009 (UTC) (Sunny's reply for CU: Sunshine: Try hitting him over the head with something really heavy. It works in cartoons!) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Reply for CU: Sunshine: Okay! *puts a piece of ravioli on a fishing pole and dangles it over Big's head in an attempt to get him to stand up XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 21:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Reply for CU: Sunshine: I've got an idea! Wait here! *runs out of University, ice cream truck goes by, she runs after it gets an ice cream, goes to the park, eats it, plays on the playground, goes shopping, goes to her place and puts stuff away, goes to Duncan's place and steals some of his hair gel, sees Silver walk by, follows him until he gets so freaked out he teleports her to the future, sees Iblis, defeats him for good, is hailed as hero, Silver sees her and teleports her back to her time, she wanders around aimlessly for a while, goes back to the University, goes to dorm, takes a nap, wakes up, goes back down to where Shadow, Duncan, Big, and Chimmy were* Hey guys! What's up? (FAIL XD) (for CU) Sunshine: All right!!! *uses powers, Shadow and Duncan are suddenly attracted to her and no longer paying attention to Chimmy* Oops... time for a new approach!!! *pulls out Ravioli cupid bow, shoots arrow at Big, big falls in love with her* ...well that was fail... *Big gets off Chimmy to hug Sunshine* Hey, somehow that worked!!! (LOL) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:30, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I'll do it, if you're willing to wait a little while. I don't want to redraw Lindsay, so any differences in eye shape, eye color, head shape, facial features, clothing? Anything like that? SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ask Sunshine/Zeke, but I think sign-ups are closed until second grade... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) CHIMMY'S BACK!!! *tacklehugs* Chimmy feeling better? Sunshine is talking in third person with bad grammars! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 01:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't really know much about diabetes, but that sounds like it's bad... good to hear you're better now though! I don't know what I would've done without my Chimmy friend! I was worried about you for like a whole five minutes! (XD, I'm serious about that though, I didn't get on again until just now so I only read that like five minutes before you edited...) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) FAIL! XD Geez, I haven't been to McDonalds in years... I'm a vegetarian, so... yeah... :P GEEZ I'M HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE NOT REVEALING SPOILERS ABOUT THE SHADAMY FIC!!!! *runs in circles screaming* Sunshine + Ravioli 02:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL, nah, I only have, like... two vegetarian friends, and both are as far as I know on-off vegetarians... so, I'm not generally offended by people who eat/like meat... though I love annoying people by asking what chicken tastes like. XD AARRGG MUST REVEAL SHADAMY STORY SPOILER...!!!!! Ask me something about the story so I can reveal a teeny tiny spoiler and stop having freakouts... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 02:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) (AAH! FINALLY I CAN REVEAL A SPOILER!!! XD) Yes, at the story's beginning Shadow and Brittney have been dating for about a month. Amy, after the person she was living with went off to college, was staying with him until he began dating Brittney, and he asked her to move out so Brittney wouldn't get the wrong idea. So, Amy, extremely TO'd but keeping it to herself, moved out and started staying with Sunshine. I want so badly to keep going but I can't 'cause I want the story to be surprising... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 02:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Chimmy! It's YoshiPerson! I have a new camp up and ready for you if you want! It's Called Total DRAMA Club Penguin! Check it out! P.S. Do you want to play Chris in Johnny Test vs. TDI? You have my permission to sign up as him as well. OMG AWESOME!!!!! I can honestly say it's awesome. I love raising the Chao! ^^ And of course there's Shadow... *sighs* Shadii-kun... *daydreams about Shadow XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 22:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I loved the first paragraph. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) CHIMMY! LOOK! I MADE SHADII-KUN SMILE!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy, would you prehaps like A SNEEK PREVIEW OF MY SHADAMY STORY??? Sunshine + Ravioli 20:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yay!!! Okay, pick a number between 1 and 22, and I'll give you a part of that page to read! (Yeah, it's 22 hand-written pages and it's still not done... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) (Because page 4 isn't that cool just on it's own, I'm gonna give you from about page 4 to mid-page 5, which makes it slightly cooler. XD) “Well,” Sunshine announced, “I’m going to take this opportunity to hug the living daylights out of my Shadii-kun.” That was another little quirk of Sunshine’s- she always referred to guys she liked as “hers”, though she never dated them, and they often had girlfriends already. Before I could reply to Sunshine, she had dashed after Shadow. I pitied him silently. I glanced towards Brittney, who was punching something into her cell phone, and had an idea. Maybe I could actually try befriending her. If we became friends, we would hang out, which would allow me to see Shadow without potentially making her jealous. Maybe she had an attractive brother she could set me up with, and we could all go on double dates. I liked the idea. Seizing the moment, I walked over towards her. “Hi! I greeted her cheerfully. Very slowly, she looked up from her phone to stare at me through narrowed eyes. I swear I felt my blood run cold, and I instantly wanted to abandon the plan. I hadn’t thought about it, but Brittney was actually very intimidating. She wore dark, gothic-lolita clothing, a perfect match to her fur, which was so black it looked blue, except for her crimson streaks. She was covered in purple fishnets, which made up her leggings and gloves. Her eyes were the same color, underneath thick, dark lashes and, slightly darker purple eyeshadow. Finally, her lips, a perfect maroon, slightly smudged from her recent PDA with Shadow. “I’m Amy.” I continued, swallowing my fear. She didn’t react, so I added “Amy Rose? I sit behind you in math?” Brittney was a grade above me, but I’d gotten into advanced math, with the eleventh graders. This included Brittney- and, of course, Shadow. She seemed to remember me with that hint. She sat up, looked me straight in the eye and flashed a row of perfect white teeth. “Oh, THAT Amy Rose!” She crooned. “I remember you now. You’re the girl who used to live with Shadow. He’s ALWAYS talking about you.” Though she said it in a sweet, friendly way, I could hear the double meaning behind the way she said it… not quite a reminder of how we knew each other, but an accusation… Just as I thought that, Brittney stood herself to her full height, glaring down at me. She was a good three or four inches taller than me, and I suddenly felt like an injured bird staring up at a hungry lioness, fangs bared. She opened her mouth like she was about to speak, but we were interuppted. So? What do you think? :D Sunshine + Ravioli 21:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL! "You didn't ask for the boyfriend who hallucinates about dead people," (Shadow: MARIA!!! *runs into streetlamp*) "...or the insane pixie who chases after him whenever she pleases." (Sunshine: SHADII-KUN!!! *runs across street, causing a car to swerve around her and hit a bus, and tacklehugs Shadow*) "But at Subway, you get exactly what you want." (Chimmy: *still Stuck with Nalyd, Shadow, and Sunshine* No I don't!) XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy want MORE PREVIEW??? (LOL, I'm bored, so... pick another number!!! XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Awesome choice!!! Page ten is where the drama really starts... I blinked slowly. “Shadow, she went off to college forever ago. I was staying with her until then. That’s why I came to stay with you. I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” Shadow stared at me with blank, wide eyes for a second, then began violently facepalming himself. “Oh my GOD! Are you serious?! God, I’m so sorry!!! I had no idea!!! And then I just kicked you out when Brittney and I got together!!! God, I’m sorry! I must have completely wrecked your life!!!” “It wasn’t that bad,” I assured him. “You didn’t wreck my life.” I was silent for a long time, then added, “It was pretty much wrecked before then, anywas.” Silence. Well, not silence, because music was still blaring and other conversations continued, but between Shadow and I, not a sound was made. After a second, Shadow gently placed his hand on mine. My heart skipped a beat. “Amy, I-” There was a loud clunk, and then everything did go silent. Even the music turned off. My head whirled towards the source of the sound, and everything turned into a nightmare. Brittney was standing a few feet away from us, her violet eyes wide. She’d dropped a soda, which was now slowly spilling onto the ground in front of her. Realizing what the scene between Shadow and myself would have looked like to her, my entire body seemed to turn to stone in fear. You like??? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL!!! BTW, because it's a little weird separated from the rest of the story... in that passage, Amy decides to go out (rather than spending another night in Sunshine's apartment, debating Twilight with her XD) and she ends up running into Shadow at a pizza place, since he's there on a date with Brittney. They talk, and end up talking about how Amy ended up staying with Sunshine. Shadow comments that he thought she was friends with Julie-Su (Knuckle's girlfirend in the Archie comics) and he thought she would stay with her. And then comes this scene! ...aw, what the heck, you want one more page? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL, sure! Here ya go. “Hey, Britt.” Shadow greeted her casually, obviously not comprehending like I had what Brittney would assume was happening. “Did you get the pizza?” “Did I get the pizza?” Brittney repeated, giving Shadow an incredulous, angered stare. “Did I get the pizza??? I catch you here with another woman, and you ask me if I GOT THE PIZZA?!” Shadow blinked uncomprehendingly, then, noticing our hands, seemed to get it. “I know this is the most cliché line in dating history,” Shadow commented, letting go of my hand, “but… it’s not what it looks like.” “Well then, what is it, may I ask?!” Brittney demanded, getting angrier by the second. I still couldn’t move; I could barely breathe. “We were just talking.” Shadow assured her calmly. I would admit, he was really keeping his head. “That’s the BEST you can come up with?!” Brittney screamed. “I saw you, you liar!!!” She was starting to get closer, like she was going to attack Shadow. “He’s not lying!” I shouted suddenly, regretting it instantly. Brittney shot me a fiery look, but stupidly, I kept going. “He’s telling you the truth. We were just talking. Shadow and I are friends, and that is all. I-” Yes, I know that ends with a horrible cliffhanger too... if you want page 12 too, I totally understand. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:56, September 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL, sure. Sorry it takes so long, I just have to type it up (it's all written in a notebook) and then post it... also, as for the violent facepalming, I figured since it was Shadow it'd be either that or him repeatedly whacking his head on the counter. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Here's page 12! Before I could comprehend what was happening, Brittney was lunging towards me, fist extended. I moved out of the direct line of attack, but she still clipped the side of my face with enough force to make me stumble into the counter and collapse onto the floor. The spectators seemed to rush forward, and Shadow quickly restrained Brittney and pulled her away from me before she could continue the assault. “Calm down, Brittney!!!” Shadow demanded as she struggled against his grip. “DON’T TELL ''ME TO CALM DOWN!!!” She screeched, consumed with fury.'' Without a second thought, I stumbled to my feet, dashed through the crowd, out the doors, and down the street. I didn’t dare look back. I kept running until I was well away from the pizza place. Once I knew I was safely away, I stopped, gasping for breath. My cheek stung where Brittney had punched me, my body felt cold and numb, and I was trembling uncontrollably. I realized I was crying. I didn’t know why. After a few minutes, I remembered I didn’t even get my pizza. With that and the taxi, I’d blown twenty dollars on this outing. Heaving a sigh, I decided to walk home. I G2G now, so I hope you're satisfied for now. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) kk (finally a message....) ya i better keep that promiose.... hahahah --♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 00:08, September 15, 2009 (UTC) no prob thats what friends do! --♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 00:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC)` im sorry i quited your little unviserity... im starting to regret it LOLz --♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 00:17, September 15, 2009 (UTC) i cant change the text color.... can you choose another background color--♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 00:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) kk ill do that --♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! noprob... (lagging..... O.O)- oooh THANKS!!! --♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 19:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ZOMG!!!! ahahaha (soz me so crazy)--♫SORRIE!♫WAKA WAKA LAKA!!!!!!! 19:18, September 15, 2009 (UTC) HI CHIMMY!!!!! (New SonAmy pic=weird on so many levels... o.O) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:19, September 15, 2009 (UTC) CHIMMY! GUESS WHAT! I CAN EDIT!!! ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 21:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) HOORAY!!! To celebrate, do you wanna see my EPIC Shadow and Amy drawing??? (LOL, it's not actually that epic... it's a shadow head and an Amy head... I drew them with pen and markers... WANNA SEE ANYWYS?? ?) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Here it is! (Sorry, had to upload it) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) CHIMMY GUESS WHAT??? I drawed Brittney! Want me to upload it to see if it meets your approval? Sunshine + Ravioli 20:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay! Just give me a minute toscan it... Sunshine + Ravioli 21:02, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Here's Brittney! I basically made her a darker, purple-er, more attractive version of Amy. XD *sees Amy charging towards her with her hammer* Oh crud. *flees* Sunshine + Ravioli 21:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC) LOL I LOVE IT!!! XD *goes to draw updated Brittney* Sunshine + Ravioli 21:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) CHIMMY GUESS WHAT!!!! I randomly got bored and looked up some ShadAmy art today! And for some reason only about half of the stuff that came up was ShadAmy... I also got a lot of other random Sonic couples... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not? (Did you know some people support SONSHADOW??? o.O;;) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) YOU BE COURTNEY??? o.O (LOL, jk) I think I'm gonna draw a pic with Sunshine, Chimmy, and Shadow, with Chimmy and Sunny running away from Shadow. Then Chimmy screams "He's gonna kill us when he catches up to us, Sunny!" then Sunshine goes "Yeah, but it's worth it! I caught him with Amy ON CAMERA!!!" XD BTW, I actually need your help with the title for my ShadAmy fic... Sunshine + Ravioli 22:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) LOL XD Actually, I have two possible titles, both the names of songs by Paramore, and I'm not sure which one would be better... one has a name that sort of fits the fic but the song doesn't describe it, the other one, the song sort of describes it and sort of fits the fic... IDK which one to use... Sunshine + Ravioli 22:08, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ...fail. XD The songs are Crushcrushcrush ("I've got a lot to say to you, yeah I've got a lot to say. I notice your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here and it makes no sense at all...") and Misery Business ("Woah, I never meant to brag, but I've got him where I want him now, woah, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now..."). Misery business fits the story better with the lyrics (CAUTION, if you look it up there's one brief word that's PG/PG 13) but Crushcrushcrush fits better as a title. Help? Sunshine + Ravioli 22:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sonic is pwnage!----Giggity Giggity 18:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Just A Question Hey Chimmy, have you ever considered writing a story for the fanfic wiki? We need a couple new authors on it, and you're a good writer on TDAuthor 3.--Tdiandrockmusic2 21:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I have a twitter now, so come on down and follow me tweets! Link: http://twitter.com/Lilchildgenius3----Giggity Giggity 22:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Um... just pick the one you think sounds cooler? XD Also, me no do Twitter... sorry... Sunshine + Ravioli 23:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I think that fits better, so I think I'll use that. I'm getting close to finishing! Well, finishing the handwritten story, at least. Then I have to finish typing it up, spell and grammar check it, then I'll post it on my blog on the fanfic wikia. Also, I'm (finally XD) plotting TSI chapter 2!!! (Well, okay, so I had the basic plot done for weeks- I have the basic storyline of the whole series all worked out- but still...) I'm bored, so, wanna go RP on Are You Crazier Than Izzy and CU? Sunshine + Ravioli 23:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) LOL! Chimmy want another preview??? (I've got the typed document up this time, so it won't take ten minutes per page XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 23:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Gimme a sec, I need to find where page 5 handwritten is in the typed document... typed page five is where Amy arrived at the pizza place. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 23:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) HERE IT IS!!! “For crying out loud, you stupid pixie, LET GO OF ME!!!” “NOOOO!!!!! I NEED MY SHADII-KUN HUGS!!! LOTS OF ‘EM!!!!!” Great… Sunshine, as usual, didn’t know when to quit. Shadow staggered towards us, Sunshine clinging to his leg. “I believe this is yours?” He asked me, gesturing to Sunshine. “Unfortunately.” I laughed, helping Shadow yank Sunshine off his leg. I gave Sunshine a little bop on the head, and she let me drag her away, though she pouted and folded her arms. Shadow rolled his eyes playfully, used to Sunshine’s antics by now. Brittney, conversely, rolled her eyes seriously, like we were all morons. “Your old friend Amy was just introducing herself to me,” Brittney explained in her sing-songy voice. I noticed she emphasized the word “old”- past tense. “I realized I never did officially introduce myself,” I added, deciding to play along out of respect for Shadow. “I felt rude, forgetting that for so long.” “Well, good. Now I don’t have to go into details.” Shadow laughed. “Amy, Brittney; Brittney, Amy.” “Your name’s Brittney?!” Sunshine exclaimed. “I always thought you looked more like a Justina, or Heather.” I quickly flashed Sunshine a stop-talking-before-you-make-everyone-hate-us-again look, while Shadow facepalmed himself, and Brittney narrowed her eyes at the pixie. “We should get going, Shadow.” Brittney crooned, grabbing Shadow’s arm. “We have a date tonight, remember?” “Oh, right.” Shadow affirmed, trying to act as if he knew all along, though I could tell he’d forgotten. He gave me an apologetic grin. “See you around, Amy.” “Yeah. See you.” I replied, giving a little smile. Shadow and I hadn’t spoken since he kicked me out a month ago, so this felt great. As he and Brittney walked away, though, I saw Brittney turn, catch my eye, and mouth the words “Not on my watch”. My blood froze solid. I felt like I couldn’t move. “C’mon, Amy…” Sunshine whined, tugging on my arm. “I wanted to go pick up some more Pocky and microwave ravioli, remember? Amy?” I nodded and let her drag me away, but Brittney’s glare had left me numb and cold. Figures. Just as a glimmer of hope that my life could be rebuilt had arisen, all of it had come crashing down on top of me yet again. YOU LIKE IT??? Sunshine + Ravioli 00:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) LOL, yes, I torture him so. *thinks of TSI XD* Also, though the first ShadAmy fic isn't done yet, I've brainstormed a SEQUEL!!!! Starring everyone's favorite pyro!!! That's right... BLAZE!!! (XD, JK, CHIMMY!!!!! XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 00:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) LOL, it will basically go like this... after several events in the first fic, Shadow and Amy end up becoming a couple. Then, Sunshine's friend Chimmy transfers to their school, and she and Shadow become close friends and discover they have a lot in common. Amy begins to fear that Shadow will break up with her in favor of Chimmy, and then... nah, won't spoil it! Will leave you in suspense for a long period of time!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 00:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) You know what, just to make sure you approve, I'll give you a basic outline of what I think the plot will be. Just delete after you read so no one can steal, mmkay? XD So, Chimmy approve? Sunshine + Ravioli 00:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I have to finish the first one first!!!! Stop pressuring me!!! X( (LOL, JK) (BTW, don't forget to delete it) Sunshine + Ravioli 00:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Then they end up accidentally setting a window on fire and a teacher that looks suspiciously like Chef Hatchet yells at them, LOL. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 00:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Then she goes to the beach and gorges herself on ice cream to make herself feel better. (Oh, wait, I didn't mention that part in the first fic yet...) Sunshine + Ravioli 00:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, there's a part in the first fic where Shadow and Amy go to the beach and eat ice cream to make Shadow feel better ab-GAAH- MUST NOT REVEAL MAJOR SPOILER... *eye twitches* Sunshine + Ravioli 00:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... I have lots of trouble not revealing spolers... WORKING ON TSI!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 00:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Exactly what I was planning! Tails: *flies down cliff with tail-helicopter-thing* Shadow: Isn't that agaisnt the rules?! Chris: Considering there are no rules... no! (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) LOL, I was thinking more along the lines of... Shadow: I'm not doing this. Amy: Oh, yes you are!!! *whacks Shadow with hammer* Shadow: *falls off cliff into water* AMY, YOU'RE DEA- *Amy jumps in and splashes him* (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Omega's gonna go nuts and try to blast everyone. XD Oh, wait, you mean on the CLIFF JUMP!!! Yeah, IDK... Sunshine + Ravioli 01:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm wondering the same thing... I have to do it a very specific way if I want the team I planned to win... Sunshine + Ravioli 01:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy what happened to Dominator? ----NinjaIzzy.Say hi! 14:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Gah! I had no Idea! I just don't like pirates too much so that was my first challenge! -Looks like Shwine has a new camp!Ah, no one caresTHIS IS A LIE! GO THERE NOW! 15:29, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I think your team is gong to win today's challenge. So far, the other team is sucking. -Looks like Shwine has a new camp!Ah, no one caresTHIS IS A LIE! GO THERE NOW! 15:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I doubt you'll go home. You're a pretty good artist... but are you a good roleplayer? -Looks like Shwine has a new camp!Ah, no one caresTHIS IS A LIE! GO THERE NOW! 15:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) HI CHIMMMY!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yay more people! -Looks like Shwine has a new camp!Ah, no one caresTHIS IS A LIE! GO THERE NOW! 15:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I cranked out a few more pages last night. It'll probably be finished in another week at most. Y'know, if I were to name it describing all the major characters/places in the story, it would bbe the weirdest title ever... "Three hedgehogs, A pixie, A Pizza Place, a Local Park, A Beach, an Ice Cream Stand, a Horror Movie, and the Weirdest School Anyone's Ever Seen". XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:00, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'll have you know I've been working on that speech for a week. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) And of course, Shadow ignores the whole thing... ALL IN VAIN. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi I dont think we have met i am Kenzen--'Hi I be ' Potato Hobo's 19:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) *pokes High School Never Ends vid* IS ROFLOL XD Sunshine + Ravioli 19:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, I posted some of TSI chapter 2!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 20:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Considering that "eee" went all the way off my talk page, I'm going to assume that means you're excited. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:18, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Here's the picture I did for you. I hope it meets your approval. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Great. I'm glad you like it. :) SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I just realized that I forgot the dimples. I hope that's not a major issue. I meant to draw a darker shade of the skin color, because they looked crazy in black, but then I forgot to do it... I didn't even realize that I gave it a long neck. Originally the neck was even longer. Lol. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:50, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I got it! ME SO SMART AND STUFF!!! XD (I'm SO CLOSE to finishing Misery Business! I've already done the EPIC ShadowxAmy climax scene and now am writing one of the final scenes with Sunshine and Amy!!!) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:58, September 22, 2009 (UTC) That would be... The coolest thing, evah! Oh, yeah. Sorry I haven't posted iGeneration as Tommy's song, yet. I plan on it, I just hate the song. >_> SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sounds cool. I thought of white and nerdy, too, but Tommy is Asian... SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) OMG I'M SO CLOSE TO FINISING MISERY BUSINESS THAT I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! I have the Sunshine and Amy scene to finish, then one more scene, and then BAM! It's done! (Which probably means I will end up with 18 more pages at least, bringing me to a grand total of about sixty pages XD) Also, we have so much in common it's scary. XD Espio, Silver, loving Silver's theme song, Shadow, ShadAmy, randomness, screaming... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!!! If you make Shadow Kendall you don't even have to do anything to him!!! (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 22:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) If you're going for big personality changes, make Shadow Fiona, LOL. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Maybe... WAIT! Knuckles-Dirk!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC) NO, SILVER-IVAN!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) That turned out awesome. I think Amy Rose - Fiona would be perfect (or Esme - Amy Rose, maybe?). Is Sally that brown one from the older Sonic cartoon? She would look good as Sabrina. SprinklemistSend me a message. 04:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) sure! --The cake, it's 22:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I could... or... I can attempt to give you tips and YOU can draw them with your Chimmy awesomeness!!! ^^ What do you say? (Also, please don't make me draw/teach you to draw Eggman, as he is now my arch-nemisis!!!! Yeah, I tried to draw him yesterday, and realized he went against every law of art and drawing I have ever learned... and that his nose is weird. XD) On another note, GUESS WHAT I JUST FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The amount of exclaimation points should be enough that you can guess. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 19:48, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I can draw part of it so you can practice, then once you get the hang of it YOU can draw it! Yay, no Eggman... can Silver/Blaze be in it? I've actually gotten pretty good at drawing them. *goes to finish typing finished thing that cannot be named XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 20:02, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I think Shadow would smash that rock over Sonic's head... just sayin'. Seems in his personality. XD After all, he is VEEERRRY sensitive about Maria... *remembers Mobius:25 years Later, where he turned Maria into a religious figure* Sunshine + Ravioli 20:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) True... *imagines, in another issue, Sunshine randomly showing up from the same place Chimmy came from (in search of Shadow rather than Chimmy XD), then realizing she accidently broke the portal back to her and Chimmy's homeworld XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 20:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sure! (I will draw it 'fore I delete, that okay?) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!!! Epic cuteness... *imagines a Jigglypuff with a lazer cannon XD* (OMG I'M SO CLOSE TO FINISHING MISERY BUSINESS! I THINK IT'LL BE UP IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!!!!!) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Can you say EPIC TIMING FAIL??? XD Don't worry, I still have to finish typing, check for spelling/grammar errors, put it on my blog, upload a Misery Business video to go with it, write up all the trivia about the story (ex: Misery Business is a song by paramore, Brittney is a character created by CHimmy, etc...) So, by the time you get back, I'll probably have just put it up. ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 21:09, September 25, 2009 (UTC) MISERY BUSINESS IS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *celebrates* Sunshine + Ravioli 23:35, September 25, 2009 (UTC) GEEZ, SUBWAY FAIL, SEQUEL, AND COMIC!!!!! MAKE UP YOUR MIND CHIMMY!!!!! (XD) Also, I think I'm gonna try doing some sketches of the sonic characters with the guidlines visable, so you can prehaps draw the comic on your own! (In other words, I'm lazy and find it easier to teach you to draw than to draw a comic myself XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 14:54, September 26, 2009 (UTC) XD Yes, I'll go do those... we would probably be at the merge already if it weren't for my constantly late reviews... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) LOL, it's not so bad... *remembers story she read where a girl died choking to death on a gummy bear XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 15:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) DID YOU READ THE LATEST SONIC UNIVERSE??? Sunshine + Ravioli 15:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) WHAT is Shadow's fur color/skin color/eye color/birthplace/birthdate/chronological age/physical age??? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:21, September 26, 2009 (UTC) *opens up Sonic wikia, all statistics are the same as in Shadow's character box* Hmm... (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:30, September 26, 2009 (UTC) *dives after pocky, comes back out of volcano with Pocky, and Amy* I randomly found her in the corner of the volcano eating White Rabbit candy! (LOL MISERY BUSINESS PLUG XD BTW, wanna go RP on CU?) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Aren't I your friend? I love all your pics you have up. Even though you didn't draw them.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks u PWN 4 doing this--Tdafan123 21:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 CONGRATS CHIMMY! YOU WON YOSHIPERSON'S BESTEST FRIEND AWARD! THERE WILL BE A WINNER EVERY MONTH!!! HI CHIMMY! *pokes "Shadow's CD Player" vid XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 21:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi Chimmy! I know it doesn't say it yet, but the 300th camp is created! It's called the 300th camp! XD --YoshiPerson wuz here 18:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) will you make me an animal like you did with Sorrel you Zeke and Spinklemist--'Hi Kenny ' Potato Hobos 05:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I read what you said a little while ago in Total Drama Author 3, about not being sure about finishing. I felt the exact same way, sort of, I had trouble every week fitting my thinking into the guidelines of the challenges. There were some more factors that made me think about quitting, but I stuck to my commitment in the camp, and I'm glad I did. SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Umm ok gray jacket with dark blue shirt under and black gloves and silver shoes with umm those wirst things with spikes just above the gloves then jean like pants--'Hi Kenny ' Potato Hobos 17:58, October 1, 2009 (UTC) LOL, yeah! Nalyd already had an epic TWE 1st grade ending, though... summer camp. *DUN DUN DUUUN* (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 22:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey Chimmy, I was wondering, could you make me in Sonic form?--'Hey! I'm 'Dookie... 23:02, October 1, 2009 (UTC) brown main skin--'Hi Kenny ' Potato Hobos 04:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) LOL that's awesome! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) LOOK WHAT I MADE!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ...no wonder ShadAmy is so popular... XD Hmm... *wonders what "Brittney" means* Sunshine + Ravioli 20:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Wow. XD Hooray for random Sonic references! XD OMG WHAT WHAT WHAT??? (Guess what I'' drew!!!) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) EPIC CUTE!!!!!!!!! *passes out* (XD) (Actually, I drew my stuff for CU. Just need to scan and color. XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *wants to draw in hedgehog ears* (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) EPIC CUTE!!!!!!!!! *passes out again* (XD, too lazy to draw in hedgehog ears LOL) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) iSilver: Be psychic. iSilver: Be from the future. iSilver: Be epic. (XD) iSilver: Be naive. (XD) The list goes on and on... 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Can I borrow this? *Grabs Duncan and bolts to Academy of coolness* --Cow Says "quack!" Duck says hey that's my line. YOSHIPERSON ASSAULT! 23:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes! I have TOTALLY been working on it! I've practically written the whole thing! ...in my head. (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 19:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) iAmy: Be Obsessive. iAmy: Be a girl with a giant hammer. (XD) iAmy: Be pink. (XD) ...yeah, that's all I've got. XD 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 20:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Yes, it is. This is the second camp where, after posting a picture, I can't edit... 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) That'll work. XD Can you please post... Sunshine: *has flashback of her and Chimmy's attempt at Day Care, where she was distracted all day by a kid who looked like Duncan and Chimmy accidentally burned down the building* (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Can you please post... Sunshine: *in real time* Ah, yes... those were the days... *points to a bite-shaped scar on her arm* Look, Shadii-kun! I still have that scar from when you bit me hard enough that you drew blood and I had to go to the hospital! (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 22:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Can you please post... Flashback Sunshine: *stares at baby Shadow* When that baby grows up, he's gonna be HOT. (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 22:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy, your camp is still being mean to me, so can you post my second pic on the page for me? THANKS!!! ^^ 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 19:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Can you please post... Sunshine: *watches a couple windows break from Chimmy's EEEEE* (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 19:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Can you please post... Sunshine: *gives Shadow o_O look* ...no offense, sweetheart, but this might seriously affect our relationship... (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 19:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Can you please post... Sunshine: ... *shrugs* I changed my mind. I STILL LOVE YOU! TACKLEHUUUGGG!!!!! *huggles Shadow half to death* (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 19:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Can you please post... Sunshine: *eyes widen, faints, life-support BEEEEEP noise is heard* (OMG YOU KILLED MY CHARACTER! XD, JK) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 20:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Can you please post... Sunshine: *wakes up, sees Duncan, faints again* (FAIL XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 20:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Can you please post... Sunshine: *wakes up, sees "Sonic"* O_O Wooooaaahhh, Sonic... you're cool and all, but geez, I barely know you! *under breath* and Shadow's hotter anyways. (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 20:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Forget the above. XD Can you please post... Sunshine: *spontaneously combusts (AKA explodes XD)* (OMG YOU BLEW UP MY CHARACTER!!! XD, wait...) *randomly drops from sky into the university, dusts self off* Wow, that was fun! Hooray for explosions! *stares at everyone giving her a o_O look* What? (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 20:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) XD! --NinjaIzzy: Chimmy! Silver is mine! XD 19:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) HEY CHIMMY! GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS!!! *is met with dead, unimpressed silence* ...IT'S MISERY BUSINESS SEQUEL TITLE PICKING TIME! *plays fanfare* (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 01:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC) XD It's both Paramore songs again. Either "Emergency" (''Cause I've seen love die way too many times, when it deserved to be alive... and I've seen you cry way too many times, when you deserve to be alive... alive...) or "That's What You Get" (No sir, I don't want to be the blame, not anymore, it's your turn, to take a seat we're settling, the final score, and why do we like to hurt so much...) ...what do you think? Sunshine + Ravioli 01:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Chimmy! I've already written the first five pages! The story starts with Sunshine attempting to cook and setting off a fire alarm. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 01:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ...uh... still at gym class? XD (RANDOM TRIVIA: Originally Amy met him after one of his running-team contest-thingies, but I forgot what they're called so I just changed it to gym class. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 02:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I thought about it for a while, and I realized since Amy is supposed to be 16 during the story, Sonic would be 19, and probably in college at that point... but that kind of ruins him being at gym class "a few months ago"... and I guess Shadow, being the same age as Sonic, should also be in college... NOW YOU MADE MY WHOLE STORY DIE. DX Sunshine + Ravioli 13:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Okay, here's how it happened... Amy is sixteen, Sonic was at a class her school offered, Shadow is immortal and doesn't age, and he had to stay back a grade 'cause he beat up a couple kids in gym class. XD *glances at your edit count* 299. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 13:28, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Sure! *glances at your edit count again* 295. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 13:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) It was with the new section. I use "edit section" to edit the camp, so that one section just wouldn't let edit. Now it's all good! ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 13:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) *falls from sky* HI CHIMMY!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 19:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I'd say one of the game theme songs (Sonic Adventure's "Open Your Heart", SA2's "Live and Learn", Sonic Heroes' "Sonic Heroes" (XD), Sonic '06's "His World", or Sonic Unleashed's "Endless Possibility" would be good ones) or the theme from one of the stages in the first sonic games (Doo-doo-doo-do-doo-doo-doo XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE JOINlink title LOL awesome! Can't wait to see! Sunshine + Ravioli 19:56, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Sunshine + Ravioli 20:02, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *epically loves how the Shadow balloon looks TO'd XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 20:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) HEY CHIMMY!!! HEY CHIMMY!!! HEY CHIMMY!!! Hi. XD I've pumped out a few more pages of "That's What You Get", but I've still got a ways to go... (BTW, the giant Shadow on your page is making me hyperventilate. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) That's not so bad... I have a whole binder filled to the brim with Sonic art. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ...is this the part where I say something like "Oh, maybe I can help you learn to draw them, Chimmy"? (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 22:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ...okay then. XD *randomly remembers the chibi-Shadow she drew a long time ago that ended up having a head like three times the size of his body XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 22:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy, I can no longer look at your userpage. All the pics of Shadow make me hyperventilate. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sure!!! I've been drawing a bunch of sonic characters as humans! So far I've done Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Tikal, Cream, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Silver, and Blaze!!! My eventual hope is to do everyone who's in TSI, except Omega, 'cause, well, he's a robot... XD *randomly gets idea to eventually do TSI sequel where all the characters get turned into humans for the duration of the game* ...I get the weirdest dumb ideas... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) EEEEE!!!!! XD Also, in response to *points above* one of my earlier messages, some more ShadAmy art/vids might help offset the whole hyperventilation thing... (Shadow pics=hyperventilation, ShadAmy pics=happy sighs, put 'em together and they kind of cancel each other out XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 22:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) You online yet at all? -User:KoopaKidJr. ... If your online, let's go back to Total Drama: The Movie. -User:KoopaKidJr. Doesn't Schwine know he has to vote someone off of TD: TM? -User:KoopaKidJr. Sure,add a camper--Tdafan123 20:45, October 20, 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 It's your turn to race the Blue Angels on Let's leave it to the Professionals!!!! -YP (Idk why the signature button isn't working Are you on Total Drama Mystery Dungeon right now? -User:KoopaKidJr. Chimmy, in response to your role in Nalyd's camp, I now dub thee... SUNSHINE JR!!! Everyone has to call you that now. You have to change your name to that. And you have to change your account name to that. (LOL, JK about the second part, serious about you being Sunshine Jr XD) How goes the Sonic drawing? (I noticed at one point the highest votes were for "Amy huggling a doll" and "Tails", so I got the idea of Amy huggling a Tails doll and Shadow in the background with a o___O face XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) LOL!!! *remembers fan-comic she saw once...* Amy: *hugs Shadow* SONIC!!! *hugs Silver* SONIC!!! *is right in front of Sonic, who has a happy face mask on* Sonic...? Where are you...? Sonic: *thinking* Best idea ever... LOL XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) O.O *facepalms, runs to TDA3 to protect it, goes to yell at Nalyd* (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I just noticed something... all of your categories have an exclamation point except your sig sect. and your videos sect. XD --Your heart's on fire, 23:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) According to Chris, on Total Drama: The Movie, Joe and Chimmy have to kiss. (XD) -User:KoopaKidJr. Let's chat on Total Drama: The Movie! Also, on Talk:Total Drama: The Movie, does the song fit WussFlicting? -User:KoopaKidJr. Hey Chimmy! On Talk:Total Drama: The Movie, can you tell me which song fits Joe better? -User:KoopaKidJr. Uh I am TDACodyfan2 but i forgot his password so i made TDACodyfan3 and so on until i made Benthegame Never before have I seen Gwen so pink... *remembers Bozo* Nevermind. XD That's awesome! *waits for a TDI character-Shadow pic XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 22:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) This sounds really strange, but... Noah, with the right edits, could work. Yes, I really just said that. XD Think about it- cynical, never smiles... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) You mean he actually SMILED??? O.O *has heart attack passes out* (XD) (I really want to post this little ShadAmy drawing I did. It was hilarious. XD It was Shadow and Amy watching a movie, but then a bunch of the others were there bugging them, LOL. Sonic: Didn't we watch this movie a few weeks ago in English class? Tails: Pass the popcorn. Silver: Who's that guy with the hat??? Blaze: Shut up and watch the movie!!! Knuckles: *stealing popcorn* Did this just start? Shadow: *annoyed glare* Amy: ... ^.^;; ... LOL XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I found a song for Chimmy. Go to Talk:Total Drama: The Movie to see it. -User:KoopaKidJr. *hadn't even noticed that XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 15:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Soft... so soft... and fluffy... *realizes it's weird for her to know this* ...I read Amy's diary after the events of Misery Business, okay??? XD (Speaking of which, I'm working on That's What You Get and TSI!!!) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ...comic... comic... *remembers* OH YEAH THAT COMIC! Um... ask me again in three weeks. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Probably not... XD Um, try making it like the symbol on Shad's shirt in this pic... that way you at least have the shape of it. Sunshine + Ravioli 15:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) CURSE YOU SONIC-NESS!!!!!!!!! (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... maybe you could make Silver from Geoff or Cody... if you manage to draw Silv's hair on either of those two, you have my deep and unwavering respect. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) No worries, I did that already. All three of them. And a SilBlaze child too. XD I'm thinking of using the eldest ShadAmy child and the SilBlaze child in a future story (a sequel to That's What You Get, which is going well, I'm almost at Chimmy's introduction), but I'm unsure... Sunshine + Ravioli 21:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sure! The ShadAmy one is named May Isabella Rose, she plays guitar, can use chaos control, mostly looks like her dad, and her birthday is Noivember 14th. (I think I think too much about my characters... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) If your online, do you wanna chat on Total Drama: The Movie? -User:KoopaKidJr. *pokes Are You Crazier Than Izzy* Sunshine + Ravioli 22:15, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Are you there? -User:KoopaKidJr. Where's Schwine? -User:KoopaKidJr. This may sound stupid, but are you good at drawing? -User:KoopaKidJr. Do you an account on Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wiki? That, and are you good at drawing custom TDI characters on Paint? -User:KoopaKidJr. Because I was gonna ask you to draw 15 characters for my fanfic because I suck at it. -User:KoopaKidJr. Sprink's busy. So, can you do it? -User:KoopaKidJr. Already! Why? -User:KoopaKidJr. GASPETH!!! That's bad!!! I hope it's just the regular flu, and that you get better soon!!! Please don't let it spread like the "internet cold" did... (XD, JK) Chimmy want a That's What You Get preview to make her feel better??? Sunshine + Ravioli 20:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) TDChaos Character Designs Okay. Here's what I want them to look like: 1. Michael *- Green eyes *- Red and blue hoodie *- Blue baggy jeans *- White sneakers 2. Joe *- Red eyes *- Freckles *- Red T-shirt *- Black shorts *- Black sneakers 3. Kaitlyn *- Ponytail *- Blue eyes *- Green T-shirt *- Skirt 4. Boomer *- Hat *- Black eyes *- Red jacket *- Blue shorts *- Black sneakers 5. Wallace *- Afro *- Sunglasses *- Red buttoned shirt with a white T-shirt underneath *- White pants *- Black sneakers 6. Todd *- Mohawk (Red) *- 1 Earring on Right ear or Piercings (whichever's easier for you to draw) *- Brown eyes *- Red and black shirt *- Black baggy jeans *- White sneakers 7. Ashley *- Anything you want (Just don't make it look messy!!! :D) 8. Jake *- Anything you want (Just don't make it look messy!!! :D) 9. Tina *- Green bandana *- Brown eyes *- Green and black shirt *- Blue shorts 10. Judy *- Blue eyes *- Pink T-shirt *- Skirt 11. Lucy *- Green eyes *- Necklace *- Anything else you want (Just don't make it look messy!!! :D) 12. Ellen *- Black hair with blue dyed *- Purple T-shirt *- Skirt 13. Paul *- Anything you want (Just don't make it look messy!!! :D) *- Brown sneakers 14. Clair *- Anything you want (Just don't make it look messy!!! :D) 15. Dana *- Anything you want (Just don't make it look messy!!! :D) -User:KoopaKidJr. Hooray!!! I take it you didn't have H1N1 (I will not call it swine flu because that degrades the poor piggies :() then. Pick a number between 1 and 22 and I'll give you that page (not telling you what page you come in on XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Preview! You picked a good page. 7 has some good stuff, and a CLIFFHANGER!!! XD (Just so you know, I'm starting this section so I won't get lag while typing out the page) "So," Shadow bega, looking me in the eyes, "you never answered me last night." I blinked, confused. "I never answered you about what?" "Are we dating now, or what?" Shadow explained, giving me one of his mysterious grins. I blushed, remembering our text message conversation. "Well, you never really answered ''me," I reminded him. "Do you want to go out with me?"'' Shadow gave me a sarcastic look. "No, Amy," he told me in an extremely sarcastic tone, "I despise you and have no interest in dating you. That's why I kissed you last night, and continue to be friendly to you. I gave him an unimpressed glare. Shadow sighed, reached out, and stroked my cheek. "Yes," he said honestly, "I want to go out with you. You're sweet, and funny, and caring, and I'd be really, really honored if you'd be my girlfriend. So, what do you say? Will you go out with me?" I love randomly-pouring-heart-out Shadow. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm surprised you're not screaming about the cliffhanger. XD I really like that scene, it's almost a story in itself. I love how Shadow just acts all tough and sarcastic, and then Amy's just like "Yeah, no dice, Shadow", and then Shadow goes all *pours heart out* XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I hope you got all that. Tell me when your ready to draw and when your done with them. -User:KoopaKidJr. Are you there? Because if you are, can you tell me if you got that info down? -User:KoopaKidJr. Wait, are you sick or something? -User:KoopaKidJr. When will you be all better? -User:KoopaKidJr. This may sound strange, but tell me when your better, so I know your gonna be drawing the characters then. Also, can you put the finished pics on my talk page so I can take a look at them and copy them to Paint, so I can upload it to TDIFW. -User:KoopaKidJr. Hi, Chimmy! Wanna go RP on Are You Crazier than Izzy? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) With that all taken care of, do you wanna RP on Total Drama: The Movie? -User:KoopaKidJr. Start it back up for me and all the users who miss it--Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) For Whom The Subscription Tolls Happy Halloween! And, to celebrate Halloween, how about you read a new chapter of Total Drama Amazon? Read it now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That sounds bad... have you been tested for swine flu? (They do that, right? o.O) I hope you get better soon!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 14:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Chimmy. Sup? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Not swine flu! *dances* XD That's good to hear. Congrats on winning the TDA3 challenge, AGAIN! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:17, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That's good! Wanna go RP on Are You Crazier Than Izzy? Sunshine + Ravioli 14:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) LOL. BTW, IDK if you saw, but you're in my final three pick! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Look at my latest blog post. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm usually right with final threes. I'm epic like that. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yup! I'll be the first on the wiki to achieve such a goal! XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Me too. *moon walks* XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me I gotta listen to Thriller! XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) This is the fanfic I need you to do the characters for. Total Drama Chaos. Check it out while your at it. -User:KoopaKidJr. Wanna RP on Are You Crazier Than Izzy, my Chimmy Charry friend? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) YAAAY!!! *does the happy dance, forces Shadow, Duncan, Zuko, and Amy to join XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 21:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Are you drawing the characters? Also, can you give Wallace, Ellen, and Clair dark skin? -User:KoopaKidJr. Thanks! -User:KoopaKidJr. Almost forgot, give these characters these types of colors for their hair. *''' Brown hair ' # Michael # Joe # Boomer # Wallace (Afro) # Paul # Lucy # Clair *' Black hair ' # Todd (with Red Mohawk) # Jake # Ellen # Dana *' Blonde hair ' # Kaitlyn # Judy *' Brunette hair ' # Ashley # Tina (with Green Bandana) Thanks! -User:KoopaKidJr. He has a strong sense of justice. He has a crush on Kaitlyn. He hates Joe. Michael is also one of the, if not, the main protagonist (hero) of Total Drama Chaos. Does that help? -User:KoopaKidJr. Like I said a while ago, can you put the finished pics on my talk page? -User:KoopaKidJr. Are you done with any of the TDChaos pics? -User:KoopaKidJr. Can you tell me when your done with any of the TDChaos pics and can you also put the finished pics on my talk page? -User:KoopaKidJr. Total Drama :The Musicial Chimmy can you vote on Total Drama:The Musicial--GreenMagic01 22:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Wanna join Total Drama Chaotic Camp? -User:KoopaKidJr. *3 things. #Can you join Total Drama Chaotic Camp? #Are you done with any TDChaos characters pics? #Wanna RP on Total Drama: The Movie? -User:KoopaKidJr. Can you please sign up on the Total Drama Chaotic Camp page? -User:KoopaKidJr. Can you please sign up as 3 more characters for Total Drama Chaotic Camp to get the sign-ups done more quicker? -User:KoopaKidJr. Can you please vote on Total Drama:The Musicial--GreenMagic01 11:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) HI CHIMMY!!! XD *pokes Are You Crazier Than Izzy* I'm bored and I feel like bothering Shadii-kun. XD 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I finaly figured out how to do an awesome sig! I need one more answer: How do you make that box on the corner that shoows your status and scrolls down the page with you? ----PICKLES!!! It's me! 22:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) You wanna RP on Total Drama: The Movie? -User:KoopaKidJr. Episode 2 of Total Drama:The Musicial is up--GreenMagic01 12:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) One more thing about the pics, can you make Joe the shortest out of the 15, and Wallace the tallest out of the 15? As you can tell, I'm not the best describer. XD Can you still make Joe the shortest, and Wallace the tallest? -User:KoopaKidJr. I have a question. How far do you think you'll get in tda3?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Don't forget to make Joe the shortest and Wallace the tallest. -User:KoopaKidJr. I think you, me and Anonymos will be in the final 3. We all have good stragegys.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *flies over your talk page in a blimp borrowed from Nalyd (XD)* HI CHIMMY!!! *parachutes down* Wanna go RP on Are You Crazier Than Izzy, discuss Shadow, rant about Sonic characters, or something else I couldn't think of? XD 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ethan and Scott's rivalry is getting pretty interestin'! Don't you think! Ethan is outgoing, always happy, and Scott's a downer! Thier personalities just bounce off each other! It's hillarious! XD----PICKLES!!! It's me! 22:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I found a cool camp! Wanna join?It's called Total Drama Fanfiction. - Benjiboy321 Total Drama Amazon Final Nine Yo, sup, my peeps? Whats the 4-1-1-1? New Total Drama Amazon chapter, homies. Read it and laugh! (Am I pulling off this gangsta look?) XD Enjoy! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Any Pics Done Yet? Just curious, are you done with the Michael pic, or any of the pics yet? -User:KoopaKidJr. HI CHIMMY!!! Congrats on TDA3 final five!!! Wanna RP on Are You Crazier Than Izzy? *attempts to figure out how any of those three sentences connect XD* 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 23:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) On yet another completely random note, I took one of those "What Sonic Character Would You Date" quizzes. Apparently I'm most likely to date Sonic. O__O 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 00:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Since you and Sunshine are experts on all things nerdy webby, (Not that I'm not too)What is your opinion on my new web comics?----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 23:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Coll? As in College? That's actually what that 1st comic was aimed at LOL. (Other web comics about video game nerd college room mates.) BTW, I agree about Project: Needlemouse, but I still think we should have other characters.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 23:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) 2 things. # How long will it take for you to finish any TDChaos pics? # Check out 3 new themes I uploaded on Talk:Total Drama: The Movie!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. How long will it take to fix it? And after its fixed, how long will it take to finish the pics? Also, just out of curiousity, how long does it take you to upload pics in general with that method? Please answer these questions. -User:KoopaKidJr. What do you think of the 3 themes I uploaded on Talk:Total Drama: The Movie? -User:KoopaKidJr. Do you wanna RP on Total Drama: The Movie? -User:KoopaKidJr. Can you chat with me on Total Drama: The Movie? I'm lonely. -User:KoopaKidJr. Chimchar, check out my new webcomic!----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 01:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hope you don't mind, but I added my name to your friends list. Any Ex-Cat fan is a friend of mine! XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Congrats, Chimmy, you've befriended the Renrut... you have been accepted into the higher ranks of epicness. XD 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 16:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah! HAPPY 3000 EDITS!!!! *creates avalanche of ravioli* (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 16:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Co-Hosting? Would you like to co-host Nintendo & Sega Racing because your like the biggest Sega fan I've ever met so your choice Yes or No?--Welcome to my world- SUCKER!! I'm GREENMAGIC 22:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) You can be anyone then!--Welcome to my world- SUCKER!! I'm GREENMAGIC 22:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay you're Charmy Bee. YAY! Now you made me remember his name because I was gonna put him in if I remembered his name--Welcome to my world- SUCKER!! I'm GREENMAGIC 22:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Ello again Chimmy Char! XD Wanna head to Are You Crazier Than Izzy/CU so we can torture roleplay with Shadii-kun some more? 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 23:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Happy weekend, Chimmy!!! *does the happy dance* (XD) So, what's up with you? (PS: Don't give up on TDA3! I'm going to post the decision soon.) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 17:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *gets defribulator* CLEAR!!! *ZZZAAAPPP* (XD) (OMG WHAT???) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 18:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OMG NO WAY! Congrats! *virtual high-five* (XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 18:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) That's awesome! (Nalyd recently broke 10,000 edits... DX) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 18:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey Chimmy! Check this place out! http://pokemonmysterydungeonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki ----PICKLES!!! It's me! 22:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) 1. Are you done with any pics yet? 2. Can you fix the Total Drama: The Movie elimination table? -User:KoopaKidJr. Here's the real link. http://pokemonmysterydungeonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Rules ----PICKLES!!! It's me! 17:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) There's my final three friend! XD How goes things? You ready for the challenge? Wanna go bug Shadow on Are You Crazier Than Izzy/CU/both? OMG ROAD TRIP! *pokes the Great American Road Trip XD* (Wow, I'm really random today...) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 19:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sure! (You can steal some from my fics if you want, I came up for last names for all of them. You can see them in "Summer" on the fanfic wiki.) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 19:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Owen McNugget LOL XD Awesome!!! 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 19:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Just a heads-up... If you get 453 more edits, you'll pass TDI19 and therefore be on the Top Campers list in the sidebar! Early congratulations! --Bond. James 22:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ...sooo... wanna go RP on Are You Crazier Than Izzy NOW? XD (PS: *cries at your TDA3 story*) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 00:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure, Sunshine'll still freak out about it. XD I wonder when he'll wake up and notice the four girls watching him sleep? XD 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 00:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) For your quote thingy, for funniest quote, I'd like to nominate Shadow's "I can't live with her, but I can't live without her 'cause she won't go away!!!" I still LOL at that. Oh, and the Shadow Statue's "I'M A REAL BOY!!!" XD 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 23:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *pokes Are You Crazier Than Izzy* (PS: I had a great idea for a CU challenge! Draw a teacher as a chao!!! XD) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 22:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Chimmy Do you want to start a wiki? We'll be admins from the start.--GreenMagic WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD *laughs evilly* (XD) 22:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) You'll find out here http://totaldramanything.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Anything_Wiki type it in.--GreenMagic WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD *laughs evilly* (XD) 00:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey Chimmy! Can you please vote on my blog for Total Drama:The Musicial and can you visit our wiki which is above.--GreenMagic WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD *laughs evilly* (XD) 12:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy, congrats on making THE FINAL TWO OF TDA3!!!!! Wanna go celebrate by causing chaos on Are You Crazier Than Izzy? (We haven't RPed there for days and I'm suffering Shadow widthdrawl because of it!!! *twitches, flops to floor writhing in agony* (XD)) 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 23:54, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I was wondering why no one's edited TDA3, then I realized I was stupid and forgot to unprotect it... *feels like an idiot XD* 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 23:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Congrats on final 2. I'd prefer you winning, and I'm staging the whole Nonny thing to add "drama" (chris moment XD) --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 23:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Are you done with any of the TDChaos pics yet? -User:KoopaKidJr. So you can't redo it Chimmy? -User:KoopaKidJr. Co Judge Total Drama Makeover-Season 1 Would you Chimmy like to Co Judge TDM 1. You are offered So please respond to me if yes or no. I hope yes umm see ya.--Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 21:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Just rate and help decide who goes home--Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 21:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) yay 1 co host only two to go so you can go talk to the contestants on the page--Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 21:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy! You're only 14 edits from the sidebar!--It's a me GreenMagic! 22:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Check out my new sig Chimmy--Kenny's got a potato! It looks like Izzy! 21:31, November 27, 2009 (UTC) yes--Kenny's got a potato! It looks like Izzy! 00:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Chimmy? Just wanna say, I can't answer your message on Bitstrips because I don't have the newest Adobe thing. Anyway, you know your Chimmy character? Press "make Chimmy your icon".----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 18:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Chimmy! Congrats on bein on the top user page! I wish I could vote for you twice for featured user! Too bad Nalyd's gonna win. Hmph. Do you have a Gmail? Just asking...----PICKLES!!! It's me! 21:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You Won TDA3!!! Congrats for winning TDA3 Chimmy!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Yay, Chimmy! You are an admin! *gets soda pop and chips* Hey, everyone? How's about a party!!!----PICKLES!!! It's me! 22:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) "OK, IK, let's discuss jobs. I'm pretty good with paint, but I embaress myself with my writing" Remember this? XD Congrats on winning!!! --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 02:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Can I make Playas des Authors 4?--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 12:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I suppose we could set it up like the FI on the FF wiki. This week's FI is gonna be the TDA4 hall of contestants if it comes out nice. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be better if we just wait for it to start. and make the week one chat. I don't really like pre-game chats, and only do them so people see when a camp is still getting people. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I wanna hear it and I pick... 2! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Nice! XD I like the opening. We'll use that, but maybe Sunshine instead of Shadow. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sure! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hola Chimmy! Has Nalyd given you adminship yet? 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sounds epic! I can't wait! XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:09, December 1, 2009 (UTC) LOL that's almost the exact same thing I said a season ago... I knew there was a reason I liked you... XD 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy... when have I ever answered "no" to that question? XD 'Sunshine + Ravioli' 21:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) LOL that would be so epic. With strobe lights and explosions and fireworks and all that good stuff. XD *imagines Chimmy doing the explosions and Sunshine getting dragged away by security XD* 'Sunshine + Ravioli''' 21:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) You might wanna vote someone off on Total Drama: The Movie! :) -User:KoopaKidJr. Did that camp ever get created? Was it Chimchar University? --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 00:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) You should! That would be awesome! -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 00:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) A new account eh... *hands Chimmy Le Ban Hammer* Would you mind banning it forever? Just don't block it's IP address. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Here! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:23, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ban for Indefinite time, and multiple accounts works for the reason. Only have the first square checked. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Don't tell him yet Hamshow123 21:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) So is Hamshow/Schwine gone?--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 22:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Who's gonna do Total Drama: The Movie?--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 22:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy, I got good news!!! I'm taking over as temporary host on TD: TM while Schwine's banned!!! Go to Total Drama: The Movie see a little surprise!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. I just realized that you and I haven't talked in like, ever! XD, do you wanna go on IRC *if you have access to it*? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 20:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC)